Hydromechanical transmissions, including hydromechanical powersplit transmissions, are used in hydraulic hybrid vehicles. Such vehicles may include a vehicle prime mover such as an internal combustion engine, at least one hydraulic pump motor unit, a gear set such as a planetary gear set, and an output shaft connecting the planetary gear set to a drive shaft of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine and the hydraulic pump motor unit are connected to the gear set, and the gear set splits power from the internal combustion engine and from the hydraulic pump motor unit in a motoring mode to rotate the drive shaft and propel the vehicle. The pump motor unit may also be used in a pumping mode to capture energy under certain conditions such as braking the vehicle, and the captured energy may be stored in an energy storage device such as a hydraulic accumulator to power the hydraulic pump motor unit in the motoring mode.
Various prior art configurations for hydromechanical powersplit vehicle transmissions may be used in off-highway vehicle applications such as agricultural tractors and wheel loaders or in on-highway applications such as delivery trucks. The ability of the powersplit transmission to provide infinitely variable speed allows the engine to run at its optimum efficiency conditions, while transmission of most power through the mechanical power path rather than through the hydraulic power path may result in relatively high transmission efficiency when hydraulic power is limited or not being used. Smooth and seamless control with uninterrupted transfer of torque from the prime mover and/or the hydraulic pump motor unit to the vehicle drive shaft may result in good performance when compared to manual and automatic transmissions having discrete gear ratios, while elimination of a hydrodynamic torque converter may help achieve efficiency when compared to automatic transmissions.
In transmissions of this type, and in hydromechanical components and assemblies and methods for use in such transmissions and elsewhere, technical problems include difficulties with system complexity, efficiency, size, weight, flexibility, lubrication of components, sump oil fill levels and heat build-up, assembly, repair, transmission of forces and torque in relatively large weight vehicles, and parking lock requirements. More specifically, these technical problems include alignment with other components of a vehicle such as the prime mover engine and the differential, ease of assembly, ease of installation in a vehicle and removal from the vehicle, space availability of the vehicle, space requirements of the transmission and within the transmission, weight of the transmission, smooth operation, transmission control, ease of disassembly and repair, and flexibility to change for use in a variety of different vehicles and different applications. Still more specifically, these technical problems include difficulty assembling and attaching and integrating the hydraulic components, including the hydraulic pump motor units and the controls and drive shafts for the hydraulic pump motor units and the hydraulic flow passages and ports for the hydraulic pump motor units, with the planetary gear set, including the drive gears and planetary gear set components, and assembling those components to the prime mover and differential of the vehicle. Further technical problems include lubrication of gear components, including size and complexity and efficiency of lubrication fluid pumps, and assembly and alignment of spline connections. Further technical problems include complexity of, and forces and stresses imposed on, parking lock mechanisms in relatively large weight vehicles.